Goodbye Mom
by Dlbn
Summary: Seimei's tried to take everyone away. Finally, he's succeeded. *dedicated to my mother's passing last week. I love you mom 3 *


Dlbn: This fic is dedicated to my late mother, who passed away on July 6th, at 8:15 PM after complications due to a massive heart attack. Her burial was yesterday but I finished this a few minutes late. I love you mom, more than you'll ever know. I wish I had been there with you in those final moments, but unfortunately circumstances kept me away at the time. You mean so much to me and I don't know what I'm going to do now without my mother. Lucas loves you too, even if he's too young to remember who you are, I will make sure he knows aaall about you and all the crazy adventures we had. There were good times and bad times, but there was always love. Thank you mom /3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Loveless. It all belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of this work of fiction. I do own Akira and Ritsuka's extended family, however.

000

Ritsuka couldn't believe his ears. It was only a few years since he moved out of his mother's house to live with his father and his girlfriend-now his wife-and her son. He'd only seen his mother a handful of times, mostly in passing; it was always too dangerous to go home, whether alone or not. But when he was pulled out of his junior classroom to go gather his things and head down to the Principal's office, he was afraid he'd been pulled into the blame for a prank the twins Sagan Yoji and Natsuo had pulled the day before. He never would have guessed what he was really there for. There was no way the officers standing in the office with his fathers were right. What were they saying?

"We believe it was arson." One officer informed them. "It seems Ms. Aoyagi was…how should I put this…?"

The second officer, chief of police in Kyoto Kimizuka Te, sighed.

"Let me handle this." He offered, removing his hat. "We found her bound and unable to move in the living room of your former home."

"Like Seimei." His father stated, mouth pressing together into a thin line.

"Yes." Chief Kimizuka nodded.

Though he wasn't a part of the Tokyo PD, he had been in charge of Seimei's case and had been alerted of the similarities. Once he found out who it was, he'd rushed to Tokyo to deliver the news to Ritsuka and his father personally.

"They struck again, attacking the same family. There's no way this is a coincidence." The second officer stated, clearing his throat when Chief Kimizuka gave him a look. "We need to reopen the murder investigation from your son, Seimei."

"You'll need the remains, I suppose?"

Not that there were any to begin with. He'd been so badly destroyed in the fire that killed him, they had him cremated.

"There's not much they can do with ash." Ritsuka informed, speaking for the first time since his ears had been assaulted with the news.

"Unfortunately he's right." Te sighed. "Did Seimei have any enemies?"

Ritsuka resisted the urge to snort at that. Everyone Seimei ever came into contact with was an enemy. Other than Ritsuka and his Fighter and boyfriend Agatsuma Soubi, anyway. Ritsuka wasn't happy with his brother, but he tried to remain neutral in his war against Septimal Moon. Soubi just followed whatever he wanted.

"None that I know of." He answered instead.

His father merely shrugged. "We weren't all that close." He said after a few minutes.

"While we continue this investigation, would you like to begin the funeral process?"

"Yeah, sure." Aidien shrugged. "Are you alright with that, Ritsuka?"

"I'm okay."

000

With a sigh, Ritsuka flipped through old photobooks from before he lost his memory. While his father and grandparents on his mother's side worked on the funeral arrangements and all that, he'd been tasked with finding nice pictures of his mother, either alone or with family, for memory boards they were going to display at the funeral. He didn't remember anything from these albums, but with his memory loss, that wasn't exactly news to him. His mother looked happy in the photos of her and Ritsuka, and of her and Seimei, or the three of them. She seemed okay in the more recent ones of herself with his father, but she looked much happier in the older ones. It was pretty obvious how their marriage had been going down the drain.

He heard a knock on the balcony door.

"Come on in." He answered without looking up.

The door slid open and shut as the person entered. The smell of cigarette smoke assaulted his nostrils the moment the visitor entered.

"You better not be smoking in my room, Soubi." Ritsuka's tons carried an order hidden within it.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ritsuka." The blonde knelt at his side, placing a kiss behind one of his neko ears. "What are you looking at? Trying to bring up some old memories again?"

"Mother passed away."

"Ritsuka…"

"Don't respond to me with that tone."

"What tone?"

"The 'I feel bad for you' tone. My sensei have done it my whole life, especially after my brother died and when I transferred here, and I've always hated it."

"Gomen."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Father wanted me to go through albums and get some pictures for the funeral."

"Are you okay?"

"It's not like we were close." He shrugged, flipping the page. "She beat me on a daily basis and wanted me gone."

"But you still cared about her."

"Of course; she was my mother." Ritsuka replied. "No matter what she said or did, she was my mother."

"And my wife." His father greeted from the doorway. "Well, ex-wife." He added when the boyfriends looked at one another.

Ritsuka flushed. "Hi…"

"You both know I don't mind you coming over, Soubi-kun, so just come in through the front door next time."

"Hai…" Soubi flushed, still a bit uncomfortable with the mostly absent father of his much younger boyfriend.

He was surprised that the elder Aoyagi had been so understanding about their relationship, and his new wife for what it was worth, and was pretty certain it was a trap at first. But when no police showed up at his front door or at his school to arrest him, he relaxed. It also helped that Ritsuka had called him a delusional fool and all but ordered him to shut up.

"Find anything worth sharing, Ritsuka?" His father asked.

"Just noticed something."

"Which is?"

"In older photos, mom looked happy. In more recent ones, she doesn't."

"Your mother's mental state went downhill rather quickly after your brother and you were born." His father confirmed, nodding once. "I'm not surprised."

"And when I lost my memory, she lost it completely." Ritsuka looked back to the album, slipping out a photo of the four of them in Yokohama.

"If I may ask, how did she pass?" Soubi wondered.

"Arson." Aidien stated curtly.

"Same way Seimei died."

Soubi's lips pinched into a tight line. "I see."

"We better be careful or one of us might be next." His father joked.

"Probably you." Ritsuka flipped another page. "I'm the easiest to take out, so they'd probably save me for last."

Soubi snorted. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Aidien chuckled lightly at the blonde's protectiveness. The truth behind it made Ritsuka smile. Soubi would never let anyone hurt him; Seimei included.

"Would you two like something to eat? Amia's insisting on ordering a pizza."

"Sure." Ritsuka offered.

"Thank you." Soubi bowed his head a little.

Aidien only smirked and left them alone.

"You think Seimei is behind this?" Soubi asked once he was certain Aidien had left.

Ritsuka shrugged. "If he wasn't directly responsible, then Akame probably was." Seimei's true Fighter. "After all, who else would kill mom, and in the same way that Seimei faked his death?"

"Are you certain he didn't fake your mother's as well?"

"We…we had to identify her body. Trust me, Soubi, that was my mother. There was still some left of her. When Seimei faked it, there wasn't even a bone left from that guy, whoever he was."

"Ritsu thinks it may have been your true Fighter."

Soubi was a blank and was the Fighter of whoever placed their name on him. In the case of him and Ritsuka, he'd forsaken the Beloved name that belonged to Seimei and had vowed himself to Ritsuka instead. The actions had made Ritsuka's name appear on him as well. Maybe he _was_ Ritsuka's true Fighter but since he hadn't been born when Soubi was of age to be paired, it looked like he was a blank? Ritsuka didn't know and, quite frankly, he didn't give a shit. Soubi was his as more than just a servant and a Fighter. But as a boyfriend and, maybe eventually in time, a lover.

"I don't really care what he thinks."

"I know." Soubi chuckled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine." Ritsuka shut the album and leaned back onto his hands. "Is it wrong for me to say that I don't think I'm going to miss her? I mean, she _did_ kick me out and beat the shit out of me every day…"

"I think you're just in denial." Soubi offered. "When it sinks in, you'll know that isn't true. You'll miss her, Ritsuka, I know you will. You're not heartless like your brother."

"No one's heartless like my brother."

"Except Akame."

"Always an exception to the rule."

000

Tearful apologies and condolences flooded Ritsuka's mind three days later at his mother's funeral. People she knew but he didn't, and even some of his classmates had come along with his friends and family. He was thankful that Maeko had kept her mouth shut and not sprouted off something about them going out and being rich or whatever like she'd done at Seimei's funeral. Spoiled brat that she was.

His mother lay in a closed pine box with plush pink interior. Though he and his father had been able to identify her, her remains were badly charred and burned and it was best if no one saw her that way. Yellow and white chrysanthemums and other assorted flowers and candles in various colors adorned the altar near her casket and all around it. A large wreath that aid 'mom' on it in white roses sat on the top of the box to give it some pop. Soubi had paid for that as a final gift from himself and Ritsuka to the boy's mother. So far, the teen had managed to keep it together for the entire funeral. He had barely blinked when the preacher had read a eulogy for his mother, calling her a _loving and devoted_ wife and mother. She was neither loving nor devoted, nor was she much of a mother. But for the sake of appearance and his grandparents' sake, he'd keep his mouth shut. Soubi had stood faithfully at his side throughout everything. Although his father and step mother were accepting of the couple, they'd calmly introduced Soubi as a friend of Seimei's that tutored Ritsuka. A lie, but better than telling the truth and having them react too negatively to it. A small part of him was wondering when Seimei was going to show up and ruin everything, but when the procession made its way through the graveyard and parked at the plot, and Seimei still hadn't shown up, he was more at ease.

He stood between Soubi and his father, Amia behind him holding her son Taro and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"We are gathered here today to lay to rest Aoyagi Misaki." A priest began his speech. "She was a family woman; devoted to the love and protection and care of her husband and sons, for however short a time she had to do any of that."

 _What a load of shit._ Ritsuka thought bitterly. _Maybe for Sei mei it was true but as far as she's concerned, father and I can go to hell in a handbasket._

Soubi clenched his hand tightly, seeming to sense how he was feeling. He calmed down a bit.

"She was a simple woman of simple pleasures, and today, we are not here only to mourn her death, but to celebrate her life. There are beloved family and friends alike gathered here today in her memory. Look around. Every one of these people is here because they loved Misaki."

 _Except father_.

"And she loved them."

 _Except me._

"Her body will rest here for eternity, close to her home and everyone near and dear to her heart. But her spirit isn't here. That's gone. It's just an empty shell lying in a pine bed. She lives in every one of us. She lives in her sons-both Ritsuka and Seimei, rest in peace-and in her parents and husband and friends."

 _She didn't have friends. This is for show._

"And she will be with us always. Misaki wouldn't want us to mourn, she would want us to celebrate the life she lived and the lives we are all going to live in her absence. She would want us to remember the good times and cherish them, not drown ourselves in sorrow and hatred and pain. And while we're here alone on this earth without her by our sides, we are never truly alone, for we all have one another. There are family here that haven't connected in years and people who haven't seen one another in various increments of time. Today is a day of reunion. Misaki was taken from us much too soon, but that does not mean we should be taken from each other." He smiled. "Let us bow our heads and pray."

He recited a prayer Ritsuka didn't know the words to, but bowed his head anyway and stood silently while the others around him-excluding Soubi-spoke with the priest. Once the words were over, everyone looked up.

"Would anyone like to say something?"

No one said a word or moved to indicate they wanted to.

"Alright, I'm going to pass out flowers to put on the casket." The priest held up a bouquet. "Take one if you'd like."

Soubi took two, handing one to his boyfriend. Ritsuka flushed and looked away. No one moved to put a flower on the casket. Silence reigned in the area. Finally, Aidien moved and placed a flower on top. Amia and her son followed, followed by the rest of the gathering people. Ritsuka and Soubi were left over. Soubi gave his hand a little tug.

"Come on, Ritsuka." He ordered softly.

Ritsuka nodded and numbly walked to the casket. He put the flower on a pile next to Soubi's.

"Bye, mom." Ritsuka muttered as they stepped aside.

"We're going to lower the casket now if that's everyone, so back up please. I don't want anyone hurt by the equipment." The priest ordered.

Two gentlemen working for the cemetery walked over to the box and knelt down. One man pushed a button on the side of the metal poles the casket was resting on. As the whirring of the equipment began and the casket started to disappear into the earth, Ritsuka looked away, burying his face in his boyfriend's shirt. He heard the telltale thump of the casket hitting the concrete barrier that would surround it in the plot. Another machine came over, bringing a large cement lid. When it slid into place on the casket, Ritsuka tightened his eyes and his fists into Soubi's shirt, wishing this was just some horrid dream and he was going to wake up. But when he opened his eyes and didn't find himself sitting up in his bed in a cold sweat, he wasn't ready for the tears that began pressing at his eyes. Soubi recognized the teen's pattern of breathing that only occurred when he was crying or upset and held him tightly.

"It's okay, Ritsuka." He whispered, running his hand through the neko's ear. "It's going to be okay. She's not suffering anymore."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and the floodgates opened. The neko let out a rather primal scream as the tears began falling and his breathing hitched. His fingers dug deep into the cotton fabric of Soubi's shirt.

"Why?" He begged into the fabric. "Why did he have to take her?"

"It was her time, Ritsuka." His father embraced him, pulling him from Soubi for a moment. "She's in a better place, Ritsuka."

"I know…but it's unfair…I'm too young to lose my mom…first Seimei, now mother…?" His legs failed to hold him any longer and the boy collapsed to the sound of Soubi calling his name.

He heard people mutter about him being a drama queen and making it all about him, but he ignored it. They weren't worth his time. His chest ached, his vision blurred, his head was spinning; he was a mess.

"I was wondering when he was going to have his break down." His father commented off hand.

Soubi glared at him from his place kneeling at Ritsuka's side.

"What am I going to do without my mom, Soubi…what the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Ritsuka." The blonde muttered into the back of a neko ear. "I wish I knew, kitten, I do." He ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair. "You're going to be okay. They'll find who did this and get justice for your mother so she can finally rest in peace."

"You promise." Plum eyes glistened with the tears running down his face as he looked at his Fighter.

"I promise." Soubi nodded.

Ritsuka hugged him.

 _I know she beat me, I know she wanted me gone, dead. But she was my mother damn it. What am I going to do now? I know Seimei did this but I can't just go to the police. We'll have to go after him ourselves, that's the only way._ He sighed in his mind _. My worst fear come true. Mom's walked out on me…I got my father back, but I lost my mother…if it wasn't for Amia pushing father to reconnect, I'd be alone…Seimei took my real Fighter from me. He tried to take Soubi from me. Now he's taken mother away forever. Damn it, Seimei, why can't you leave me the hell alone?_

"Soubi…?"

"Hai?"

"I know mom and I weren't on good terms, and she beat the shit out of me, but…I'm going to miss her…"

"I know, Ritsuka." Soubi kissed the top of his head. "I still miss my father and mother, and I barely knew them."

Ritsuka nodded. "When does it get better? When is it going to be fixed, Soubi…?"

"It never gets _fixed_ , Ritsuka. You just take it one day at a time."


End file.
